Exergis
Exergis is a Corpus shotgun that shatters a crystal into enemies, puncturing them with devastating shards. Its extremely high damage output, large status chance, and reload speed make up for its single round, poor critical chance, and critical multiplier. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages *Highest base damage of all non-Archwing weapons. **High and good damage – effective against health and armor. **Innate damage – effective against Alloy Armor, Robotic, and Infested Sinew. *Very high status chance. **Can achieve 100% status per pellet with three of the following: , , , and . **Innate confuses enemies and makes them indiscriminately attack each other. *Second-tightest pellet spread of all shotguns, behind (Which does not fire pellets). *Fairly fast reload speed. *Innate 0.5 meter Punch Through. *Innate polarity. Disadvantages *Innate damage – less effective against Shielded, Infested, and Fossilized. *Low damage – less effective against shields. *Has linear damage falloff from 100% to 49.2% from 30m to 60m target distance (distances are affected by projectile flight speed). *Projectiles have travel time. *Very low critical chance. *Lowest critical multiplier of all primary weapons. *Before 100% status chance, the listed status chance is the base chance per shot that at least one pellet will proc a status; the actual base status chance per pellet is ~13.82%. *Extremely low magazine size of just one round; requires frequent reloading. *Lowest pellet count of all shotguns. *Narrow pellet spread makes it harder to hit multiple enemies at once. Tips *As the Exergis is a single-shot weapon, its firing speed is determined by its reload speed and fire rate stat instead. Thus, any mods that decrease firing speed can be equipped with a relatively small penalty, while those that increase it should be avoided in favor of reload speed mods. **The delay between shooting and automatically reloading is determined by firing speed, even on single-shot weapons like the Exergis; a slower firing speed means a longer delay. This can be countered by pressing reload immediately after firing. *Excluding automatic and beam shotguns, the Exergis has the highest accuracy rating/narrowest pellet spread in its class. Combined with the fact above, this makes it an extremely strong candidate for . *While the Exergis is capable of inflicting multiple status effects per shot when at 100% status chance like most other shotguns, it's only capable of three at a time due to its extremely low pellet count. and other multishot mods can remedy this, bringing the pellet count up to a minimum of 6 with an added 60% chance of firing 7. *The Exergis is capable of holding up to six different damage types at once; , the three physical damage types, one secondary element, and either an additional secondary element, or a primary one. This gives the weapon the potential to fare extremely well against all enemy factions without the need to change mod configuration for each, as well as giving it a very large pool of possible status effects to proc per shot. *Exergis can have up to 3 shots in its magazine, using a magazine capacity riven (2x positive and 1x negative), Ammo Stock and a non-maxed out Burdened Magazine . The returns from a build like this are miniscule, as user is forced to trade off 3 mod slots for this. Notes *Although the Arsenal shows a huge accuracy increase when using , there doesn't seem to be a notable accuracy difference in practice. Trivia *The projectile is made from a crystal that grows as the user "reloads" the weapon, hovering between two points before being shattered and its projectiles expelled outward. Not only is this unique for any weapon in Warframe, but it makes increasing Multishot more realistic, as the weapon can simply shatter a more powerful crystal into more shards. Media Exergis Shotgun Is It Really That Good? (VS Tigris Prime) Warframe Exergis - 3 forma build Warframe Build - EXERGIS ENERGISE - 2 forma Warframe - All Corpus Primaries - Weapon Animations & Sounds (2012 - 2019) Patch History *Fixed firing Exergis at the right time as Gauss’ Redline is activated causing you to be able to fire it continuously without needing to reload. *Introduced. }} See also * , the secondary counterpart of this weapon. * , the melee counterpart of this weapon. de:Exergis es:Exergis fr:Exergis Category:Update 24 Category:Shotgun Category:Primary Weapons Category:Corpus Weapons Category:Semi-Automatic Category:Radiation Damage Weapons Category:Slash Damage Weapons